Wątek:MarcioHan/@comment-9071649-20131205124852/@comment-9071649-20140218125439
Pamiętacie stary zakon ? Dziś skupie się na Smoku Zawnym dziobem terroru ( ang terrorback ) Dziobbn terroru nie jest do końca smokiem . To wiwerna czyli to co w Scyrimie ... lata ... czasmi ... i jest nazywane smokiem ... Jest to dość duża bestia ... cechuje go to iż jest on czarny i ma bardzo wyraźiste oczy połyskujące jasno czerwonym kolorem . Jest bardzo mroczny ale gdy otworzy paszcze wydaje się jakby wyłaniał się z niej mrok , jendak gdy zionie ogniem Jego oczy płoną żywym ogniem a jego paszcza jest rozpalona do czerwoności . Dziub terroru sam uważa się za Asgarda - według Koreńskiej legendy Asgard to wielki zabójca smoków . Jego imie przeszło do legędy gdy przywlókł on pod Koren wielką martwą bestię , któy na dzieciniec musiało wepchnąć 30 męszczyzn , Asgard stał się najważnieszją osobą w królestwię . Nawet stał się ważnieszy dla ludu od króla . Niewiadmomo czy to on naprawde był zabójcą tej besti , oraz niewiadomo czym była ta bestia , jednak głupie chłopstwo nazywa wszelkie gady z skrzydłami smokami , być może dlatego że trudniej jest im popełnić w tym wyrazie błędu ortograficznego ... Asgard został zamordowany przez Inkwizycje która uznałą go za heretyka gdy ciało besti umieszczone w sali króla zaczeło źle na niego działać i ten popadł w szleństwo zabijając swojego potomka mającego pogodzić Absylów z Koreńczykami i tak dalej ... Sam król został stracony przez Senat któy skazał go na śmierć przez ścięcie ( król nie zdążył dożyć egzekucji , sam popełnił samobójstwo ) Inkwizycja skonfiskowałą ciało besti i przeprowadziła oględziny ciała gdy okazało się że rany besti zostały wyleczone tak jakby nigdy ich nie było . Ciało zostało ukryte przez inkwizycje w czeluściach nieznanych nikomu . Z czasem uznano ciało za relikt , jego narządy czy skóra nie podlegały fermętacji . Po pewnym czasie badań ciała zostały one przerwane gdyż wielu inkwizytoró popadło w szlaleństwo twierdząc że słyszeli dźwięk bicia serca , głosy oraz doznawali chalucynajci w którym widzieli legiony czarnej armi maszerującej na przeciw hrody straszliwych pomiotów ciemności ( Armia Bethelshara ) . Ciało ukryto w najgłębszych czeluściach a oszlałych oddalono na niższe zstanowiska . Po wielu latach gdy Bethelshar przybył do Kore i sprowadził na nią Horde swych pomiotó ciemności które zabiły czwartego brata i przejeły nad jego częścią królestwa konrole , ostatni rycerze czwartego brata wycofali się do tajemnej kryjówki Inkwizycji i znaleźli tam przypadkowo salę w której przechowywane było ciało . Zabarykadowali się tam przed chordą nie wiedząc co tam ich czeka i gdy gorda dobijała się do ich drzwi z cienia Sali wyłoniła się bestia która zabiła horde ratując rycerzy a ci w podziędze przyjeli jej wole i stali się jej wybrańcami ( patrz legęda o starym zakonie - bracia ) . W późniejszym czasię przybywali rycerze 3 pozostałych braci w raz z najemnikiem . Bethelshar wiedząc jakie starożytne zło kryje się gdzieś w Kore zlecił znaleść Smoka i złmać jego wolę , dzięi czemu zdobył by siłę do pokonania 3 pozostałych braci oraz reszty frakcji w raz z Najemnikiem . Bestią tą jest właśnie dziób terroru a raczej Sargoth - tak nazywają go rycerze strego zakonu któzi poznali jego imię . Sargath nie potrafi kumunikować się z ludzmi za pomocą słów . Jednak posiada potęzna wole i sprawia że człowiek słyszy jego myśli , jednak tylko wybraniec może je zrozumieć . Teraz Sargath chce oszukać Bethesala nazywając się Asgartem ( Ludzie uważaują Asgata go za jego zabójcę ) By zbić każdego szaleńca z jego tropu żucając te 2 wersje ... nie zna jego imienai więc nie będzie się spodziweać że mowa o Sarogcie . Sargot dający szanse zakonowi postawić opór przeciw hordzie poszukuje również wybrańća . Upodobał sobię pewnego najemnika ... chce by zabił on Bethelshara bo w raz z jego śmircią przywróći on panowanie smoków ... które co prawda nigdy nie miało miejsca ale zawsze kiedyś się może rozpocząć ... gdy smoki zapanują nad Kore poprzez zjednoczenie będą dostatecznie silne by stawić opór zagrożeniu o którym sam Beltheshar nie wie - Otworzenie szczeliny otworzy z czasem drogę legionowi Chearx - starożytnym prawdawnym bestią uwięzionych przez Bethelshara w czeluści gdyż wiedział że nie jest w stanie złamać ich wole . Gdy smoki zapanują nad Kore prawdopodobnie ludzie znów będą próbowali na nie masowo polowac dla zysku ... dlatego schronią się one w najwyższym szczycie W Kingdom of Kore gdzie rozmnożą się i nie będą zagrożone z strony Legionu Harnaxu który zawładnie światem na powiszchni ( i tak im to nie przeszkadza ) . W każdym razię stary zakon walczy z Hordą poszukując wybrańca ... tylko wtedy możliwe że uda się pokonać Bethelshara a nawet zamknąć szczelinę ...by legion nie mógł sie dostać na powiszchnię , w najgorszym przypadku wszycy zginą ... Sargoth sam nie zabije Bethelshara gdyż boji się że ten pozska moc by go zniewolić . Podba się he he taka fajan teoria ... Mogę jeszcze napisać o tym co dzieje się poza Krainą Kok ... nadalekich kontynetach zza morzem :)